kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanon Fukami
- "Billy the Kid"= }} |-| Child= |-| Eyecon= |label = |label2 = |homeworld= Earth |affiliation= Makoto Fukami |height= |weight= |gender = Female |type = Sister Supernatural (while possessed by Billy the Kid) |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |casts = Mio Kudo (spirit form/adult) Yui Segizawa (child)http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1206552_2475.html Tomokazu Seki ("Billy the Kid") |firstepisode = Destiny! Reviving Melody! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ghost) |image2 = }} is Makoto Fukami's younger sister. Her consciousness was stored within a Gamma Eyecon until Takeru's wish for her revival via the 15 Eyecons. Family *Daigo Fukami - Father, Kamen Rider Zero Specter *Makoto Fukami - Brother, Kamen Rider Specter Character History Before the Series Kanon and her older brother Makoto were childhood friends of Takeru Tenkuji and Akari Tsukimura, often playing at the Daitenku Temple and getting takoyaki from a stand owned by Fumi Fukushima. In 2005, due to an accident with the monolith in Daitenku Temple, both of the Fukami siblings were sucked into the World of Gamma. Soon after, they were found by Alia, a member of the Gamma royal family who watched over the two for the majority of their time in the Gamma World. Alia's younger brother Alain was originally apathetic towards the siblings, but became friends with Makoto years later. Kanon remembers Alain fondly as a result, and credited him with watching over her and her brother. While Makoto was able to avoid the negative effects of the Gamma World's atmosphere by using a Gamma body, the atmosphere took a toll on Kanon's health, and she died approximately eight years after coming to the Gamma World. Devastated, Makoto managed to keep her soul in an Eyecon, and began searching for the 15 luminary Eyecons as a way to connect to the Great Eye and bring her back to life. Returning to Life Kanon became concerned with her brother's increasingly unstable behavior, which was triggered in part by Chikara Saionji's manipulations. She correctly distrusted Saionji, but was unable to temper Makoto's growing resentment towards Takeru, who stood in his way of obtaining the luminary Eyecons. After Makoto tried to kill his former friend in a fit of rage, Kanon told him she didn't want to be revived anymore. Fortunately, Kanon was revived by Takeru in the events following Saionji's demise, an act which ended her brother's fury and brought back the good man she knew he still was. Kanon recovered in a hospital for a few weeks, with her brother regularly visiting to check on her. After her discharge from the hospital, the Fukami's went with Takeru and Akari to visit Fumi Fukushima again. Unaware of the falling out between Makoto and Alain, Kanon greeted the latter warmly when he arrived to speak with her brother. Kanon was abducted by Jabel in Alain's attempt to threaten Makoto, but Makoto was able to save her and defeat Jabel using the power of Houdini Damashii. She becomes worried for her brother upon his defeat by Kamen Rider Necrom and his mysterious disappearance. She later finds out that Prince Alain is responsible for her brother's disappearance. Kanon pleaded several times for Alain to release her brother from his possessed state, which inevitably caused Alain to fight Takeru. Personality Kanon is kind, caring, and sociable. She seems to be a good judge of character, sensing Saionji's malice early on and retaining faith in her brother and Alain in their dark moments. Her personality drastically changes upon being possessed by Billy the Kid Damashii, acting more of a typical Spaghetti Western outlaw. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kanon Fukami is voiced and later portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . While under the possession of Billy the Kid Damashii, she is briefly voiced and co-voiced by . Notes *Before her name was revealed, her Eyecon form was termed as the . *Kanon's consciousness being trapped in an Eyecon is similar to that of Tenjuro Banno from Kamen Rider Drive, whose A.I. being stored in Brain's tablet when he was first introduced. *Kanon can be seen wearing a sweater bearing the name of Charmant, the pastry shop owned by Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Armored Rider Bravo in Kamen Rider Gaim, in episode 17. *While being possessed by Billy the Kid Damashii, Kanon puts on a cowboy attire and carries along two water pistols. Her eyes also turn blue. Appearances References Category:Deceased Category:Ghost Characters Category:Relatives Category:Allies